Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic device application, and particularly to an information processing method and an information processing electronic device.
Related Art
With the development of smart phones, more and more applications are developed and provided to users to use. Generally, when a certain application is enabled by a user, the client needs to light the phone screen, then clicks on a corresponding application menu and selects the application to be enabled in the application menu. For example, if the user needs to change the color of the desktop, the user lights the phone screen, enters a phone setting menu by clicking, enters a desktop setting sub-menu by clicking, selects a favorite color in the desktop settings sub-menu, such as red or blue, and then clicks on the OK button to complete the change of the color.
In the process of the change of the color described above, the user needs to click on the menus, select and set the color step by step, the operations are cumbersome and complicated. Particularly, in the case that the user needs to change frequently the color depending on different environments or moods, the complexity of this setting manner is more serious.
Further, when a conventional icon is displayed on the desktop of an electronic device, since a large number of icons occupy the screen, the content of wallpaper may be divided into pieces and displayed incompletely, and in particular, a display effect of portrait wallpaper is even more affected due to be covered by the icons.
Besides, in the conventional art, a plurality of application icons may be displayed by the mobile, such as a SMS icon, a weather forecast application icon and a chat software icon. Parameter information of an application may be displayed on some of the icons. For example, as shown in FIG. 16, the number of an unread message is displayed at a side of the SMS icon.